The Fall Out of love:War Never Changed: a Fallout Romance Script (WIP)
by Conceptist
Summary: Donna Hiland, a Vault Dweller, is forced from her home and comfort of Vault 412 with a pair of children from her classroom. This singing teacher turn Wasteland mother must learn to survive, be strong as she cares for the kids and searches for her best friend. Will time teach her heart and mind to protect herself or will she fail in her mission to find the man she's always loved?
1. Chapter 1

Fallout War Never Changed A Script By Conceptist

Scene: Leo and Donna are watching over a Balcony as kids run around excited about the festival the vault has every year. Donna is leaning against the Balcony while Leo is standing straight in his vault security uniform.

(Leo stands near the railing of the level. He smiles at Donna, his best friend and only confident.)

Donna: There's so much your uncle hasn't told us. He's one of the oldest vault members! (She shakes her head void of hair.)  
Leo: What would that do? It'll just leave more questions and give little answers. (Donna shrugs, not acknowledging his logical reasoning.) Donna: (Scoots closer to Leo) Aren't you scared?  
Leo: Of What? There's so much to experience. (Smiles and takes Donna's darker hand)  
Donna: Well, of life...of death..of love. or not having it. (sighs softly before removing her hand from his)

Overseer: (over the intercom) All Dwellers are to report to the Dining Hall in 3 hours for the celebration of Special Lati Festivals. Starting tonight, we will hold tests of Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck. The 7 days of Lati will begin with a Vault Feast. Get your quilts ready because the Vault will get chillier due to the Season Systems. Have a Nice Day, Vault 412.

Leo: I have to go help set up, talk to you in a few hours…(He hugs her and leaves)  
A child runs up to Donna and hugs her legs. Soon after three to four more do the same and drag her to the ribbon games they are playing.

Lattie: Miss Hiland! Play with us? (Dances cheerfully with a red and white ribbon)  
Joel: Please? And will you sing at the Feast? (Joel quickly tangles himself in blue ribbon. Donna laughs and helps him out) Thank you Miss Hiland.  
Donna: I will sing and Mr. Jabar is going to play his guitar! Any request before the grown ups find out? (She rubs Joel's head and smiles at the other children who cheer with excitement yelling out song names.) Alexandra: M-miss H-hiland? (Shyly steps forward)  
Donna: Yes Little Alexandra? Alexandra: Will you sing "Early Morning Came" for my papa?  
Donna: Of Course that used to be my papa's favorite too. (hugs Alexandra. The other kids beg for Donna to sing a song) What song would you like to hear Pep? (Pep looks up from his book and shyly smiles. he rolls forward in his chair.)  
Pep: M-m-maybe "Bed of Ribbons"?

Donna Sits cross-legged on the floor and puts Lattie in her lap. She gets the kids clapping in Rhythm.

Donna: (Singing) Oh Bed of Ribbons i'm coming home to you. A tiring day is what i've been through. Promise to wrap your satin all over me tie a bow in my hair and make me pretty as can be. Bed of Ribbons I'm missing you so, take care of my children and they will love you so. (The kids clap but Donna turns as Milan is clapping as well)  
Milan: That was great, hope you're singing tonight (Walks past her and the kids)

Scene: The dwellers gather in the Dining Hall as The Feast begins. Donna is in the back room putting the final touches on her makeup and hair when Leo knocks. Donna gives a soft prayer and reminds herself of the song list. Leo knocks once again.

Donna:(opens door) Sorry, come in. Are you ready?...(looks back at Leo) What is it? Is something wrong?  
Leo: (Shakes head) You're ..Beautiful..are you also going to dance?  
Donna: yes the songs for tonight are all strength themed and have intense solos so I'll dance during those. Leo: Fair Enough..well it's that time Let's get out there. 


	2. Chapter 2

_(He walks out the door guitar on his back)_

 **Donna:** _(She follows behind humming)_ we should open with "Just Another Strong Heart" and end on "Stand By Vault"

 **James Leo:** That's great idea but leaves two more spots for songs. Which songs go there? _(Sets up his guitar)_

 **Donna:** "Born Strong" And "Late Night Lift" _(Smiles and looks up at the Hall)_ Are you guys enjoying your night? To Open up, We are going to perform Just another strong heart. Hope you enjoy.

 _(Leo's guitar lets out the melody for "Just Another Strong Heart" and Donna opens her mouth to begin but an alarm goes off blaring.)_

 **James Leo:** The Vault Door is Open! Go! Go! Go! _(The Vault Security run out of hall and towards the vault door. The doors to the Dining hall are closed and the children are pushed to the back)_

 **Donna:** Please Stay calm! we ask that all parents take their children to the classroom! Hurry This is not a drill! ( _Donna runs to pick Pep up out of his chair and guides Alexandra towards the classroom with the parents)_

 **Alexandra:** Miss Hiland! Is Pappa safe? and Pep's Mamma too?

 **Donna:** I can't say for sure but they're trying to keep us safe..so you have to wish with your heart that we stay safe….

 **Overseer:** _(over the intercom) Raiders have entered! The weapons Cabinets are open please keep the children safe...It's been a great run but its time to evacuate the vau- (Gunshot can be heard)_

 _(Donna puts Pep in his chair and puts Alex on his lap and ties them with a rope to her waist. she runs to the weapon cabinet and grabs a 10mm pistol and a hunting rifle, all the ammo she can carry, and two bags of random survival things.)_

 **Donna:** Hold on as tight as possible to Alex ,Pep. and Alex you hold the sides of the wheelchair! Keep your heads down!... _(Donna runs as fast as she can with the weight of the wheelchair around her waist luckily they are close enough to the vault door and see the hole in the door. She sees Leo running toward a super mutant with a group of other security officers.)_

 **Pep's mom:** TAKE CARE OF PEP, DONNA, JOE IS GONE SO KEEP ALEX SAFE! _(With no time to think, Donna runs of in the opposite direction without looking back. The kids tears echo those of her own seeing Leo in danger.)_

 _Scene: Donna has been running for hours and the kids have quieted. The Shock of what was happening finally kicked in. They finally see an abandoned shack, though the shack is rusty and bloody on the outside, it was warm and clear inside with even beds and a few items they could use. Tired from the running and events of the day Donna puts the children to sleep after feeding them some cram they had found, With a small fire and a thin blanket, the kids fell asleep easily from exhaustion. Donna, however couldn't shake the feeling of longingness for Leo._

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _(The kids wake Donna gently.)_

 _ **Alex:**_ Miss Hiland, we aren't going to see our friends or family again, are we? _(The calm faces of the children concern Donna)_

 **Donna:** I don't know Alex but for now it's just us three and we will find somewhere we be safe.

 **Pep:** A-are y-you o-our M-mamma n-n-now? _(Donna sees the shimmer of hope and happiness in the kids eyes and she can't bear to break their hearts)._

 **Donna:** Of course As long as you want me to be Mamma ( _Hugging the kids, she sighs)_

 **Pep:** My stomach aches! ( _Pep begins to groan and slump in his chair)_

 **Alex:** What's wrong with it, Pep? _(She pokes Pep's tummy)_ Maybe you're an alien?

 **Donna:** _(feels Pep's small head and nods looking through the bag of emergency supplies)_ It's just hunger, we can fix that up. _(She hands both children a granola bar and a bottle of water for them to share)_ It's not much but it's what we have.

 _(Pep and Alex eat while Donna looks out and scopes their surroundings. She sees a village in the far distance)_


End file.
